


【OC】雷霆咒女

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: 有关于偷情的一文。文中各个角色都不是什么好货。





	1. Chapter 1

雷霆咒女

接连三天的瓢泼大雨后，泥石流封住了魔杜纳到森都到主干道，离开第七天堂已经是后半夜，普雅依旧被堵在路上。  
德科特的陆行鸟已经发出了不耐烦的鸣叫声，前方不合规范的大型坐骑都委屈地挤在狭窄的山间小路上，普雅打开通讯呗，想听点有趣的事分散注意力。  
“最近一切都好？”  
“嗯。”普雅心不在焉地回答，方才在酒吧打工摘下了戒指，这才想起来戴上。  
德科特傍晚才跟随船队回到大陆，声音与面色中尽是难掩的疲惫。他拉住普雅的手环在自己腰上，前面的陆行鸟又临时变道，将他们俩卡在原地。  
德科特想要鸣笛，犹豫了一阵，手还是放下了。  
普雅从通讯呗上抬眼，刚才细小的动作都尽收眼底。被堵在森林里本就让他感到焦虑，德科特的行为又唤起他的一阵不满。结婚时在森都买房是德科特的决定，安静、便宜，正如他的性格，朴素而无趣。  
两人的婚姻注定是一场强差人意的撮合。普雅一个人在三大城间漂泊，想要得到关注和体贴，德科特当时是他队伍里的骑士，耿直地执行着自定义的正义。一来二去，也是在周围朋友的哄抬下，未经深思熟虑边走入了十二大圣堂。婚后为了还清房屋贷款，德科特辞去了小队的职务，跟着一群金盆洗手的海盗跑船，往返于多玛与海都之间运稀土。  
德科特遇上好气候一个月能回上一趟家，有时遇上季风要等三个月，但薪水倒是丰富，婚后普雅便没再出门打工过，后来闲的无聊才在第七天堂做起酒保，和人聊天解闷。  
到家的时候，普雅正在回味那杯金色媚态酸甜的滋味。德科特远行了二十一天，家中的气氛是灰败的，桌子上积着层薄薄的灰。德科特对他散慢生活的默许亦在意料之中。  
“从多玛给你带了红豆大福。”  
“哇，这么好。”  
每次回来都是红豆大福，头两次还觉得新奇，久了普雅便让那些精致礼盒堆在一起积灰。他满脸笑容地收下了，德科特收拾完卫生时便换上睡衣点燃香薰，本想就久别后浪漫地做爱，没想到只是开个香槟的功夫，德科特已经靠在沙发上睡着了。  
他的膝盖上摊着份今天的报纸——森都有名的地产商在乌尔达哈的红灯区暴毙。  
普雅叹息，吹灭蜡烛，给自己倒上香槟，坐在院子的长椅中，又想起了那杯媚态。  
那杯酒中醉着一只血橘色的眼睛。  
那人的眼睛本是蓝色的，只是在酒吧里惹事，被人打了一拳，眼眶乌青，白眼球下渗出积血。他透过酒杯用那只不太好使的眼睛，透过痛与醉意观察着酒吧里的众生。他的脖子上有个S型的刺青，让普雅产生兴趣，便去与他搭讪。  
“你也和他们是一伙的？”  
S咧嘴笑了，没说话，将自己的武士刀提起来，刀柄上刻着一只面目狰狞的野猪。不错，他们是一伙的。  
普雅看S搁在桌上苍白的手，上面密布着青蓝的血管，接着问：“我怎么以前没在这见过你，你是刚加入的？我和老A是朋友，你认识老A吗？”  
“他介绍我加入的。“  
“老A人呢，最近没见到他。“  
“去北边了。“  
S做了一个抹脖子的动作，自顾自地笑起来。他们从来都以代号自称，没有名字，抑或是身份对于他们而言无关紧要。S给普雅的感觉有些疯狂，似乎精神并不稳定，但他很少遇见这种危险又神秘的人，于是想继续攀谈下去。  
“这里的酒没意思。”  
“那我调最拿手的给你。“  
S的手指不停地敲击桌面，打量着酒吧里的人，似乎被想要杀人的焦虑感折磨着。普雅将酒传给他，他呷了一口，露出经验的表情。  
“这酒叫什么名字。“  
“新想出来的，还没来得及取名字。“  
S笑起来，一没小心将杯子捏出了裂纹，继续说道：“媚态。“

云层渐渐变为紫色，黑暗撤去的时候德科特醒了，在院子里找到了普雅。普雅面对突如其来的拥抱，闻到一股不清新的睡气，还是勉强着接受了。德科特的胡茬刮着他的脸，让他一瞬间会想起当初组建小队的日子。  
他想念那段时间朝生暮死的探险旅途，德科特在前，他作为治疗者守护在后。普雅触碰到德科特的手臂，便知道他已经举不起斩铁剑了。  
“我们什么时候去黄金谷？“  
“去那瘟疫横生的地方做什么？“  
“我想去探险。“  
“啊……想出去玩吗？我朋友在金蝶游乐场做荷官，我让他给你安排个位子。”  
普雅躲过德科特的吻，但德科特倒在他身上。两人从椅子滑落到久未经修建的草地上，露水打湿了普雅的衣服。他还是接受了德科特带着苦味的吻，裤子被剥了下来，未经温柔的前戏便进入了。  
普雅恍惚了半个上午，在沉沉浮浮的情欲中晃动，直到通讯呗响了起来。老A从伊修加德回来了。  
老A是第七天堂的常客，想当有号召力，还没到午夜，吧台前已经坐满了人。普雅忙得不可开交，虽然看见老A活着回来是一件喜事，但他拒绝突如其来的工作量。老A正在给人吹嘘自己是如何在风雪交加的夜晚潜入悬崖边的城堡刺杀伯爵的，等着明早的报纸，他是这么说的。  
普雅听着觉得好笑，朝人群中望去，看到了正靠在墙边的S。S朝他扬了扬眉毛，普雅便明白了其中的意思，调了和昨天一样的酒。  
S走过来，和上次一样，露出兴奋的表情。普雅想两人大概是朋友：“你也为老A高兴吧？”  
S露出诧异的神情：“这有什么值得庆祝的吗？“  
”啊……我以为你们这些杀手完成订单都会很开心的……“  
S突然温柔地笑起来：“那如果我接到指名老A的单子，你会为谁高兴呢？“  
正说着，被灌醉的A摇摇晃晃地走来，先是看向普雅，想到他是有夫之夫，瞬间没了兴趣，便靠在S身上。S抻着脖子向后躲，但A凑上来接吻，便还是接受了。  
普雅看见S的舌头是猩红色的，仿佛有毒的蛇。A开始解他的裤子，S靠在吧台上，稍微分开两腿。普雅看见他苍白的小腹，紧接着是毛发，深色的性器。A将其含住了，吞吐起来。  
S发出一声满足的叹息，举起酒杯朝普雅摇了摇。  
媚态。

结账时S随身没有带钱。他想了想，突然茅塞顿开，从怀中掏出一叠纸，展开其中一张，送给普雅。那是张白银乡地契。

德科特出发后的第三天，森都发生了灭门惨案，珠宝商一家被血洗，死状极为残忍。德科特正好抵达海都准备登船，听说了这件事，还特意慰问了普雅。普雅接到通讯时正把积攒的四盒大福一同扔掉，稍微敷衍了大惊小怪的德科特，便订了去白银乡的票。  
他根据地契摸到了门牌，是一间靠山而建的二层小屋，屋主看名字应当是个女人。他推门进去，里面像是很久没人居住过，二楼传来水声，似乎有人在淋浴哼歌。  
普雅走上台阶，到浴室的地上堆积着许多沾血的衣服。他翻开来看，里面都是贵重的金银首饰。普雅似乎是明白了什么，正想离开，有人已经推门从浴室走出来，正是S。  
S的身上还是湿的，有一股带着热度的女士沐浴露味。  
“你怎么来了？“  
S未着寸缕，四肢有力修长，看上去是个勤奋的武者。  
“你给我的……“  
普雅有些手忙脚乱，将那张地契掏了出来。  
“哦，那个是送给你的。我听A说，你不喜欢住在格里达尼亚。“  
“可……这么贵重的东西……“  
“我有时会回来洗澡，门不要锁。“  
“可是……“  
S看过来，似乎对普雅的踌躇很是不解，摆了摆手，没有说话。他的脊背上有几处不明显的疤痕，正坐在圆凳上套裤腿，脊骨像一条鞭子，撑起背部的皮肤。普雅好奇地走进卧室参观，发现脚下的地毯上有一滩不明的血迹。  
这靠近危险和秘密的感觉让他内心有一股怪异的快意扭曲起来。普雅站在原地，凝视着那滩已经干涸了的血，心脏砰砰跳着。S走进卧室，只穿了一条长裤，躺在主人的床上，闭上了眼睛。  
“S……“  
S没有说话，将手伸进裤子里，无视了普雅的存在撸动起来。他的肤色很淡，连乳头都是淡肉色的，普雅鬼使神差的走上去，帮S脱下了长裤。  
S已经硬了，尺寸可观，挺立在两腿之间，仿佛他的情欲是一个受意识控制的阀门。S看向普雅，用一个眼神示意他继续。  
普雅只犹豫了一秒，便伸出手握住了S的阴茎。


	2. Chapter 2

普雅的心底有一扇门，结婚之后，他逐渐把不切实际的幻想锁紧搬进门后。如今这扇门打开了一道缝隙，阴湿的霉味飘了出来。  
陌生男性的性器是滚烫的，普雅不敢用力，只是虚握住。S的硬度和热力使他感到阵充满惊喜的恐惧，脑中一片空白，除了听着自己快要挣脱胸腔的心跳，一时间喉咙被封了声，说不出话。  
他笨拙地想要给S手淫，却发现自己根本毫无激情，本以为S会发出一阵嘲笑，而S只是就这他的手挺腰。  
S快射的时候，突然用手包裹着普雅，在他掌心的纹路上前后摩擦着。S也许是有性瘾，很快便射了。他扯过身边的枕巾草草擦了手，给自己点了根烟，就靠在枕头上抽了起来。  
一阵橘红色的烟雾升上半空，把整间卧室染上血色。普雅呆坐在原地，看见手上腥臊的粘液，脑内像是有个报废的引擎般嗡鸣。他感觉头重脚轻，视线也晃动起来，连忙摸向手指，刚刚洗手的时候摘下戒指还没来得及重新戴上。  
这种违背道德的刺激感令他感受到前所未有的愉悦，仿佛是甜蜜的毒药，令他瞬间麻痹放松了四肢。他已经搞不清快感的源自放下道德的轻松还是单纯的肉体上的满足，橘色的烟将房间与外面阳光明媚的世界划清界限，在这个狭小的空间里，他仿佛在薄冰上行走，步步生死攸关。  
普雅看向S，他的武士刀已经不知扔在何处，苍白的肉体全然沉浸在毒品的快感里。药物已经完全侵蚀了他的神经。S又发出熟悉的仿佛一阵阵打嗝的蠢笑，高兴地在床上蹬腿，让人看不透他在想什么。  
“杀……杀……哈哈哈……”  
“森都的一家人，是你做的？“  
S在床上点头。  
“那之前的地产大亨……“  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……“S笑得眼泪都流了出来，“他才那么大一点……”  
S在自己的膝关节上比了比。他说地产商的狗都比他高，动手的时候还错以为自己杀了一只狗，还要把尸体反过来好好确认。  
“我可不杀狗，我不……“  
他突然从床上弹起来，走进厨房翻弄起橱柜。食物大多都长霉腐烂了，他找了半天，叼着半片涂了果酱的面包回到卧室。  
“从来没有过？“  
“当然，我从不撒谎。“  
普雅站起来，感觉到一阵眩晕。他显然也吸入了不少烟雾，产生了一种迟缓的镇定感。他能感受到心脏的跳动，震颤着他的肺叶和肋骨，脚趾的卷曲，肌肉在小腿骨上的摩擦。他的耐受能力比S差多了，此刻无数条思绪同时在他脑中运行。  
他在思考家中没有关上的窗，回放着早晨的对话，厌恶着橘烟刺鼻的气味，在意着S还在滴水的头发，咀嚼蠕动的嘴唇，胸前的刀口。  
然后S吻向他，连着面包片一起咬着他的唇瓣，将他推倒在床上。  
S霸道而温柔，虽然掐着普雅的后颈不允许反抗，但不知是熟练于性事还是药物的作用，前戏漫长而温柔。  
S射过一次后，阴茎还硬涨高挺着无法消退下去。普雅因高潮时的快感而趴在床垫上一阵阵颤抖，S蹲坐在地上，性器几乎垂到了地。S笑着，吐出一阵橘烟，普雅便昏了过去。  
再醒来时S已经离开，仿佛从未出现过一样，地上的血污与厨房里凌乱的食物都不见踪迹。普雅甚至怀疑那是一场梦境，打开通讯呗，发现上面存下了S的联系方式，才松了口气。  
离开时发现庭院里居然有房屋管理人，询问下才明白这住宅的主人上个月意外去世，至今地契下落不明，再过四十天如果无人登记认领便要被管理会回收。  
“你认识这屋子的继承人吗？“  
“啊……并不……“

德科特在海上的时候通讯总是断断续续，偶尔遇到港口能寄来几封信，抵达次序也是先后不一，让普雅读起来相当不接。第一封说自己已经康复了，第二封才提及被水母蛰伤，都是些无聊的琐事，情话说得也相当老套笨拙。普雅都是积压起来，等到想起这茬的时候才拿出来读，或者用来在朋友面前炫耀有个不离不弃的伴侣。回信往往是草草几笔，唯独遇上伤心事才花上几页倾吐。  
有些朋友识别了他的本质，渐渐便疏远了，这下独居的生活更佳寂寞。偶尔也会幻想德科特是否在彼岸已经找到东洋小姓，但想了想德科特的性格，竟然自己把自己都逗笑了。  
那次在死者的房子里做爱的经历让他每每想起都流连忘返，实在忍不住，便在酒吧里遇见老A的时候和他分享了。老A说S这人不接任务的时候相当自闭，在组织里也是独来独往，如果普雅去搭讪，十有八九能成。  
他无聊的时候给S发了信息，原本没期待得到回复，没想到S竟然立刻回了。午夜的酒吧放着一首并不合普雅心情的慢节奏歌。  
“在海都酒吧。“  
“那里比第七天堂要好？“  
“不，单纯埋伏。”  
文字交谈时S似乎回复了理智，简洁明了。就在普雅在思考要进行什么话题时，S突然问：“你结过婚。”  
普雅看向手指上淡淡的痕迹，心跳加速起来。前几天在报纸上看到森都惨死一家的图片在脑中一闪而过，他也不知道突然哪来的一闪而过的勇气，回道：“结过几次。”  
“哦……为什么分开了。“  
“说不出口……“  
S似乎还想继续追问，想必埋伏的任务相当无聊，但普雅担心自己会因此败露，便岔开了话题。明明还没二次见面，单纯因为撒了个谎，他便在愧疚的煎熬和与S缩减的距离中感到了兴奋。  
有客人朝吧台走来，普雅迅速藏起通讯呗，按照要求调酒。  
连聒噪的背景音乐都变得悦耳起来了。


	3. Chapter 3

灵灾过后五年，隐藏在大地中的以太已孕育出了新的生命。已是九月，乌尔达哈富人区的街道上仍有纷繁的花盛开。这是从帝国进口的改良杂交种，即便是在缺水炎热的沙漠之都也能葳蕤生长。  
即便战争的炮火阻断了航路和贸易，却丝毫波及不到商人们的小爱好，多玛还是殖民地那阵乌尔达哈依的东洋商贡依旧稳定，走进那些家产上亿的拉拉菲尔人的地下室，说不定还能见到帝国制武器。  
普雅只来过这片修建在沙漠绿洲的空中花园两次，上一回是地平关矿石商人的女儿过生日，他们被外派来生日派对负责酒水，第二次是收到S的消息。普雅认识他一个月有余，发现S为数不多的两大爱好，收集旧唱片与鸠占鹊巢。  
如果恒辉队的特派调查员足够眼尖，应该能在上周四的凶案现场发现书架上少了几张唱片。报社接到命案的消息，往往登报还要等到第二天，酒吧里的消息流窜得更快。普雅当天晚上已经听到了种种细节与猜测，残忍的死状，旧情报复，财产纷争。  
普雅在这片高档小区里花了点时间才摸到门牌。诺大的庭院中除了犬舍和两座对称的喷水景观外别无他物，可见主人是对简约有些苛刻的人。普雅推门而入，如此豪华的大型宅邸竟没有仆人前来迎接，一条大型猎犬摇着尾巴踱步出来，涎液已拉得老长，似乎对气味非常感兴趣，他看向乌黑发亮的地板，上面有一道模糊的血迹，向前延续到房间深处。  
“S？”  
普雅放轻脚步向内走去，小心翼翼地呼唤。家犬跟在他身后，脚趾甲在地板上留下沙沙的摩擦声。他追随着血迹，拐进书房。内部装修是原木色的，书架连接着天花板，上面罗列着红绿相间的硬皮书，书房里的唱片机已经跑到了尽头，普雅提起摆针放回唱片时，悠扬的音乐顷刻取代了枯燥的电流声。  
“你在吗？S。”  
普雅抄起铠甲工艺品手中的长矛，穿过书房，走进相连的小图书馆。屋外是阳光充足耀眼的下午，屋内因为拉着丝绒窗帘，光线是迷离暧昧的红色，细尘浮动于气流之上，被他的呼吸吹出波纹。他开始想象即将目睹的惨状，失血至此的除非是体型巨大的鲁加兽人，基本上凶多吉少。阴影中也许伏击着敌人，普雅并不胆怯，甚至兴奋地幻想用长矛将敌人刺穿。  
他已经受够了擦玻璃杯的生活了，想像老A和S一样以杀戮为生。他是如此独特，比起这些麻木的杀手组织成员，他为自己的第一次行动感到神圣而兴奋。  
他要将过去被无趣恋情困住的自己杀掉，将平庸而缺乏理想的自己杀掉，将旧生活、憎恨的、爱慕的一并杀掉。普雅要在富人的鬼宅之中伴随着怀旧音乐和大型犬跳舞，将这虚伪与奢华燃成废墟。  
他正沉浸在癫狂的情绪里，一缕灰蓝色的发丝被他踩在脚下。他眯起眼睛仔细看去，那是躺在地上的S。窗帘之间渗入的苍白光柱将他的身体结成左右两半。他浅色的眼睛吃惊而长久地大睁着，看上去已经死了，嘴角溢出粉红色的血沫。  
普雅被吓得惨叫，优美的音乐被截断了，摆针滑入内层，唱片寂寞地沙沙震动。普雅像是踩到了脏东西一般闪电似的后跳，引得狗也狂吠起来。长矛落在地上险些刺窜他的脚，他大口呼吸着冷静下来，重新将目光落回S的身体。  
S的目光已不知何时转过来直视他。紧接着更多粉红色的泡沫从S的口鼻中冒出，他发出一连串的咳嗽，似乎是在朝普雅求救。普雅意识到他还活着，拼命回忆着之前在学者学院里学习的急救常识，S的腹部裂开一条大口，几乎将他整个人切成两半。  
普雅冒出一层冷汗，简单给手消了毒，将那些快要流出的器官维持在原位，两手颤抖着将开裂的肚皮重新缝合起来。他想S应该是又在作案前用了毒品，这次兴奋剂救了他一条命。  
S在疼痛中昏厥而去，冰凉的身体如今冷得像是进过冰箱，唯有浅浅的鼻息证明他还活着。普雅不知S要杀的是什么人，又在行动中遭遇了何种变故。他一动不动地躺在血污当中，身上披着一层熊皮地毯，淡蓝色的以太水晶悬浮在四周帮助他恢复。  
普雅盘腿坐在一旁，揉搓着手上已经成块的血污。S此时在他眼里不过是个脆弱而苍白的青年。他在将手伸进S身体的那一刻，握住那些跳动湿滑的器官，头一回感受到了肉体的真实与脆弱。  
普雅将手指伸入无意识的S的口中，搅动着他柔软冰凉的舌头，就像是在玩弄那些器官，探测S致命的弱点。  
同夜，雷霆咒女号归航了。


	4. Chapter 4

传说将死之人会做一场朦胧而漫长的美梦。负罪者得到宽恕，善良者步入天堂，远漠者自我流放。S在昏迷之中，做了个有关童年的梦。他手里举着一颗已经半融化的糖苹果，由母亲牵着手，交到一个陌生的男人手里。糖水淋淋漓漓滴在他的手背上，光顾着舔去糖水，再抬头的时候，母亲已经走得很远。他连忙拔腿赶上去，男人一把握紧他的手腕。他挣了一下，被啃得剩下半颗的苹果从木签上掉落，一声哭声中，S挣扎着醒了。  
他躺在一张帐篷里，床与家具都十分简陋，想要动弹，疼得呲牙咧嘴。外面的人听见动静，撩开皮帘子，走进来。  
S下意识的去想那是普雅，走进之后才辨别出那身高与体型绝对是个陌生人。S机警起来，伸手去摸床边的刀，只到听见一声轻笑，那人走到床边，冰凉的手摸了摸他的额头。  
“你烧的很厉害。”  
“怎么是你啊……”  
“渡夜情人来救你的命，就这态度？”那人高个黝黑，草原风格打扮，戴鹿皮帽子，两颊被太阳晒得微红，“那栋房子是我朋友的，听到消息，我立刻就赶来了。你可好狼狈，半死不活地躺在一地脏器里，我还以为你的肚子被熊掏了。”  
“你救得我？”  
“不然还是谁？没人收留你，我找了你行会里的兄弟，都让我找块空地把你埋了。我还能怎办？车队马上就出发了，只能一路把你驼到延夏来。”  
S撩开腹部的纱布，一道歪歪扭扭的缝合线仿如蜈蚣从他肚脐上方爬过，已被血污浸湿成黑色。男人做学者是个半吊子，的确是他的手笔。  
“有人暗算我，要在那栋房子里取我的命。看来我还命不该绝，大恩不言谢，沙那多。”  
高个男人笑着点头，腿一跨突然也躺到狭窄的床上来。S身体侧翻，扯到伤口疼得惨叫起来，沙那多扶住他，两人抵额靠在一起。  
“走嘛，和我一起到南方去，听说那边有水城宝库。把那些都搁下吧。”  
S眼睛一眨不眨，道：“有人要我的命。”  
“你们这些人，收人钱财，取人性命，总有一天帐会算到自己头上来。大难不死是十二神在上庇佑你，快些抽身吧？”  
S摇了摇头，沙那多叹息一声，便也不再劝了。两人仿佛依偎着的一银一铜两座雕像，沙那多笑着将手摸下去，握住S的性欲，左右摆了摆。  
“还能用吗？”  
S摇了摇头，舔舔嘴角，还有凝结的血垢。  
“可惜。也不知道错过这次，下次你是否还活着……”  
S闭上眼睛，半晌，对沙那多说：“总有一天人要死，在我死前，我给你一个名字。”  
“当作何用？”  
“你只要告诉我那个名字，天涯海角，我替你取那人的性命。”  
“好大的海口，当真？”  
“绝对当真。”  
“那我想想……我要大森林树精的命。”  
“那对你又有什么好处？你再仔细想想吧。”S抚了抚沙那多的脸：“我的衣服呢，里面有个好东西，你替我取来。”  
S要的是那个能让他兴奋的红色粉末，两人共享起来，唇舌交缠，一瞬之间灵魂飞出了体外。沙那多衣衫凌乱地躺着，看着S如同屏蔽了痛觉一般，从床上坐了起来。  
他朝S招手，只见S无视了他，将更多的红粉涂在牙上，利索地拆下绷带，然后穿戴起来。S的黑衣上被切开一道长口，露出他死人般苍白的胸膛和刚被缝上的肚皮。S露出了一个猩红的微笑，配上太刀，看沙那多要愉悦地猝死，狠狠地掐了他一把。  
沙那多不解地皱起眉，手臂立马浮现出血印：“哈哈……哈哈……你怎么哭了。哈哈，滑稽。快……回来……陪我躺下……这又是要去哪？”  
“去做个了结。”  
“好吧……别牵走我的陆行鸟……”


	5. Chapter 5

这鸟有些认生，一路上险些把S摔下来几次。  
重返黄金港已是第三日的深夜衔接黎明之时，天边的一道金线将夜空与沉默大地焊在一起。城市的街道仍旧热闹，永远不需要宁息。酒肆和赌场的生意火爆，游女扶正凌乱的衣领，走上街来寻觅今夜的第二波客人。S提紧手中的刀，摇摇晃晃地在巷间穿梭。他唇色苍白，脸上爬满冷汗，靠近一个游女，一头载在她的酥胸上。  
女人从颤抖的手指之间取下一枚镍币，便扶着他走进屋里了。  
“怎么这么迫不及待的？”  
S扭出一个非常怪异的笑容，倒在褥上。女人才将钱藏进两乳之间的暗缝，他又掏出两枚，一枚是乌尔达哈发行币，一枚是艾欧泽亚流通货币，嘱咐女人：“你帮我去乐座，找一个还醒着的学者。再帮我烧一缸热水，服侍我我洗澡。等你回来，我还有好东西奖赏你。”  
女人接待过的男人，不说上百也有八十，这样慢条斯理的还是头一回见。男人很寡言，靠什么维持生计，他的刀已说的一清二楚。她当然也不情愿和臭烘烘的男人亲热，收下钱，小跑着出花街进乐座，朝着在酒馆里夜不归宿的男人们扯着嗓子叫喊：“有医生吗？跟我走一趟！”  
女人回来的时候，S已进入了半昏半醒的迷境。他将红粉涂在舌上，虚假的生命力沿着喉咙爬进内脏，再次理清思路。那天躺在血泊之中的他，的确是见到普雅了。那天知道任务内情的，唯有同僚。同僚要取他的命是事实；普雅见他将死而不救，也是事实。  
女人烧好了水，水雾一起，他身上的血腥味便被点燃了，硝烟一般在空气中弥散开。S步伐不稳地朝浴桶走去，宽衣解带，女人抽了抽鼻子看向血锈味的源头，差点呕吐出来。男人腹部的长刀口已经发炎肿胀，近乎将黑色的缝合线崩开。他将外露的组织朝内塞了塞，撩起一条消瘦修长的腿，就要迈进浴缸。  
“扶着我。”  
S坐进热水里，发出一声释然的抽气声。一股橘红色的血沫从他腹间浸出，溶于清水。  
“为我洗干净。”  
女人挽起和服袖子，强忍着恶心，用一块海绵擦洗S精瘦的身躯。她起初以为他是想买女人在死前图个快活的痨鬼，现在怀疑他是一具行尸，毕竟没人能受了这样的裂腹伤仍活着。她不愿去揣测自己碰到了什么，虽然像是温热的肉体，但其中却泛滥着死亡的气息。她费劲地将男人身上凝固的血块擦去，有些积攒在伤疤的沟壑里的血痂仿佛受惊扰的黑虫，纷纷滚落掉进水里。  
“不疼吗……”  
“哼。”  
恐怕是感到疼的，只是不介意。S墨绿色的长发已打结，女人在担心受怕中将S的头梳得要来晃去，从那血污纠缠的发间，她看见许多人命，痛苦的求生惨叫，许多致命伤。S发出一声不耐烦的抱怨，将太刀抽出，反挽在耳后向上一挑，长发像脆弱的蛛丝一般断了。女人躲闪地很及时，否则藕臂都要跟着一同削断。女人用裁衣剪刀为他将碎发修建整齐，这时，一个身穿白色长袍的人走了进来，是从酒肆请来的医生。S斜睨医生一眼，似乎有些信不过地叹气。白魔法师一时间有些摸不着头脑，只得先处理伤口。换上新药和纱布，医生领赏走了，S的命似乎得到了短暂的延续，浴后又冒出一身冷汗，躺在床上喘息。  
女人很知趣地这时伏下身子为S口淫，S从她身上摸来烟斗，放松下半身吞云吐雾起来。他在烟雾之中，看到多个交缠难分的人影，有他和普雅在死宅命案现场中晃动，有他和老A在酒吧的蒸汽波音乐中晃动，有颈动脉流血的人在他脚下晃动。S挥一挥手，将那些人影打散在半空中，他这算是死过一遭，看到生前的往事，有一种隔世的疏离感。  
但S是一个瑕疵必报的人，所以他还是回到了酒吧。  
他消失了少说半月有余，但酒吧里的时间似乎还凝固在他离开时的一刻，酒仍旧苦涩辛辣，吟游诗人的品味单调，仿佛抽筋一般的舞步。S走进这场所，精神已经有了醉意，靠在吧台上，点了一杯兑果汁的酒，搜寻着熟悉的身影。他倒是没有看到普雅，遇到了这样的血腥事，估摸他已似胆小啮齿类动物一般寻找巢穴掩藏起来。S等了一阵，大约抒情曲切换到舞曲，老A终于登场了。  
两人对视的瞬间，彼此揣测了一番对方所想。S叹息一声，败下阵来，老A的眼神已经首肯了许多事，可今日的他并非能取A性命的利刃。血锈将他刀刃侵蚀，此时紧锁在鞘内。  
老A坐来S的身边，用手指戳了戳S腹上的纱布，像在挑拨他的命脉。  
“为什么？”  
S以一种缺乏好奇心的不解问。  
“杀一杀你的嚣张气焰，本来也没想让你丢了性命。”  
“只差毫厘。”  
“呵呵，谁让我是A，而你是S。”  
“动手的人是谁？”  
“A与S之间的一人。你要寻仇？劝你别白费力气。”  
S摇了摇头。  
“你做事有许多冒失。”  
“诸如？”  
“故地重游。”  
“我总是克制不住自己做那样的事，仿佛将死亡的片刻体验了一遍又一遍。”  
“还有顺手牵羊。”  
S耸了耸肩，像他们这样的人，都有收藏战利品的癖好。但A买凶杀他，总让S清楚了一件事。嗜血是他进食的方式，绝望感才是他的粮食。S从酒液面的倒影中看见一双惺忪的眼睛，那是许多人死前看到的最后一双眼睛。  
他朝A复仇的计划不得不暂时搁置，但A给了他新的目标。一切都变得明晰起来，前世的记忆涌入大脑，那些折磨人、取人性命的花招又在他闹钟活泛跳跃起来了。S的细长的眼睛睁大，睁得像两颗杏核，嘴中发出了兴奋的嘻嘻声。他就像青蛙甩掉了尾巴，飞蛾爬出灰甬，完成了一次变态发育。  
A见对S的调教颇见成效，便打算给他一次历练的机会。前几日一艘巨型货船归港，载满多玛出产的稀有矿石与织物，就像一栋移动的庞然高楼，突兀地融入这座城市，带来许多归人。  
A朝临时兼职的新酒保笑了笑，对S说：“天气开始热了，最近的酒有些变味儿。”  
S去了普雅的家。打听住处倒是容易，住宅区里的人半数都彼此认识。前庭不符S的眼光，遇上这种情况，他大多都不走前门，要么从后门悄悄溜入，要么从侧窗翻入。  
S从围墙跃上屋檐，仿佛一只灵活的猫，灵活爬上房顶，纵身一跃进烟囱井。这一行对身形五官有着严格的限制，其中佼佼杀手往往都是拉拉菲尔族的忍者，五官没有特点，身形灵活小巧，潜行无踪，一半受雇佣于帝国，一半潜伏在联军政要身边相互牵制。像S一流的亡命徒，雇主往往是出于一己私欲却又缺乏手段的懦夫。  
他像一只漆黑小蜘，缓缓地倒吊下降，口器挥舞在猎物上方。未点燃的炉火上方，出现了一张带着兴奋笑容的惨白的脸，目光如同扫描机器一样在房间里搜索。  
他蹑手蹑脚地由一楼客厅进入，这宅与他经历过的许多都不同。S没有自己的住房，他的刀下魂的家多是过度装修的身份象征品，而普雅的家充满生活的气息。  
小茶桌上放着咬了一半的草莓大福，S举到鼻前嗅，闻到了一股苦涩的甜味。那是一种已经失去新鲜感的倦怠苦味，花瓶中新插的当季向日葵都无法将其调剂。普雅在期待什么人呢，S心想，必然不是他这已“死亡”的人，而是期待已不再期待的人。这种习惯性的情感和长久未被挑弄而生锈的情弦，形成了这种苦味。  
他走到玄关，那里摆了一碗餐馆结账处常见的番石榴味糖。S剥开一颗，放入口中，等甜味充分和口水混合，又吐回糖纸中包好放回。  
接下来，这个枯燥的温馨之家中将发生一桩凶杀案。S将在此创作新生之后的第一部作品。在这样宁静的宅区里，人人都缺乏危机意识，巡逻队估计要两三天才能发现，混日子的调查官路过玄关的时候，也会剥一颗糖，让其在口中融化，渲染凶案的情绪。  
那时候，当他品尝到S自恋与自慢时，是S作品的前序。  
S瞥见门口放着两双鞋号不一的鞋，其中一双是雷霆咒女号搭配的标准款式。他更正了自己的想法，这个枯燥的温馨之家中将发生两桩凶杀案。  
他将手罩在耳朵上，做了个夸张的动作，听见半地下层传来响动，便像个得到游玩许可的孩子，快速轻盈地跳下楼。  
刀已热了起来，刀鞘甚至在颤抖。它已A的声音对他说，从他人的绝望中给予快感吧。  
他溜过卧室，又蹭了回来。床上有两具交叠的肉体，吸引了S的视线。他可并非想要窥伺性交场面，只是恰好撞见便旁观起来。  
其中一人是普雅。普雅哪一处脆弱，哪一处愉悦S很清楚，这么弄不对。另一个人，大概是，雷霆咒女鞋的主人，S从他身上看到很多能辨别出身份的印记。  
这比S经历过的任何性爱还要无趣，仿佛肉欲是一种烧身之毒，两人迫不及待地想要甩去。鞋主人的毒，S甚至有些感同身受，长久航行的禁欲生活终于在这一刻跟他的肉体一起上岸了，土地的坚硬使两脚虚弱，让他跌倒在一个柔软的身体上。  
普雅仿佛一具肉器一样被使用着，缺乏趣味和温情。黏腻的肉体撞击声就像软烂从藤坠落到地一样沉闷而毫无意义。S知道那种身体内部被用手指搅弄的感觉，他的肠肚刚刚归位没多久，仍在他兴奋时想从刀口挣脱。观察批判这场低俗而廉价的性爱，本就是一场对人的羞辱，S这时候尝到一股无聊苦味了，兴奋、兴奋、更加兴奋。  
拥有自我毁灭倾向却丧失勇气的小酒保让他兴奋，用出轨作针对对冷漠的报复让他兴奋，无法满足得张张合合让他兴奋，即将降临的绝望让他兴奋。他的刀又在颤抖了，几乎要从裤裆的缝隙爆发而出，将腰带顶得老高。而S对于这一切的冷静与疏离，最为让他兴奋。  
在上面抖动使劲的男人丑陋地像一只畜生，在下面假装愉悦而委屈不甘的男人下贱地像一只家禽，而S熟练地像一个屠夫。性爱持续了十分钟左右结束。  
“噫——噫噫！”  
S的脑中发出一壶水烧开的声音，热腾腾的蒸气从他的口鼻喷发而出。他飞越了出去，刀锋如同一条游鱼，在血液的海洋里畅游，血浪拍打在岸上，在古典印花床头，在一张惊恐地无法合拢的嘴上。  
S浑身打了个哆嗦，坐在床脚的单人沙发上。他的刀尚未归鞘，仍在颤抖，近乎要从他细白的手腕下脱出。S看了看床上，那里似乎躺着一个人；又看了看房间外走廊的拐角，那里要走来一个人。  
普雅回到房间时，爆发出一阵刺耳的尖叫。S被吵得耳鸣，眯起眼睛，听不清普雅在慌乱断断续续地说些什么。他就像刚吃完膨化食品一样，舔着五指上剩余的红印。  
普雅站在原地弓着身子，两手吹在膝盖前，一边尖叫，一边颤抖。S的刀仿如一条野狗，被放了出去，将偷情的普雅，咬成了一地碎片。  
S浑身打了个冷战，他的神志已在极度的兴奋中爆炸。恍惚之中，他听到了雷霆咒女号惊雷一般的汽笛声，他听见面前的普雅变成了一具木偶，拼接着站立起来。他听见唱片的电流声。  
在循环往复的蒸气波音乐中，普雅身披血污，扶着他破碎的身体，跳舞起来。  
在循环往复的蒸气波音乐中，墨绿色长发的杀手青年倒在由腹部溢出的血液形成的暗红地毯上。他的双眼大张，眼仁是无生命的玻璃球，一滴血滴入眼眶，睫毛已不再颤抖。

 

 

 

fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家好，我是本文的作者MIST。  
> 雷霆咒女到此，也就完结了。这是一部FF14背景下的OC作品，说实话，世界观的色彩很清淡，加上剧情比较边缘化，说实话这文的热度相比较其他的肉文，真的不高呢。。。  
> 在这篇文之中，也出现了我的第二个OC孩子，叫做S。就像这个字母一样，是一个蛇一样的杀手青年，有一点疏离感，有一点神秘感。是一个和梦境脱不了干系的孩子呢。  
> 接下来想说的，是作者对于情节的一些解读，当然也很想了解读者们的想法：
> 
> 在这篇文之中，从一开始非常写实的内容逐渐往意识流中过度，如果有读者认真看完的话（如此无趣的剧情，真的是辛苦各位了），也许已经发现，这个转变是从S遇到刺杀开始的。  
> 最后S杀死普雅和他没什么戏份的丈夫，与其说是报酬，不如说履行是A对其改造后的一些疯狂行为，S已经从游离散漫、杀人之后顺手牵羊、到犯罪现场故地重游的低级变态，变成了靠给予人痛苦、绝望感、折磨/批判生命的高级变态。总而言之，S是个反社会者。  
> 那么之后的结局，也可以有两种解读。一种是后半段的剧情，其实都是S在死前的走马灯片段，正因为是他的幻想，语言和场景才变得越来越混乱，甚至是不合逻辑的。也可以理解为，一切都是真实发生的事，只是因为S一直在服用致幻类药物，才变得疯狂起来。  
> 当初想要尝试这种风格，也是因为开始读刘以鬯的书，所以才对这种意识流的写法感兴趣起来了。  
> 就说到这里吧。


End file.
